UnovaRPG
UnovaRPG is an online Pokemon role-playing game. There are 5 regions, each with 8 badges for you to earn. There is also a basic training region where you can train your Pokemon and catch new ones. Also, there is the Elite 4 region. All five Generations of Pokemon are available for you to get. Some involve trade in order to get them. Others require evolution. However, it's possible to catch most of them on the maps (just make sure you have plenty of PokeBalls). Morphopedia's UnovaRPG Department Morphopedia has an UnovaRPG department on Freenode IRC. The Freenode IRC channel is called [ #UnovaRPGtalk ] and we have our own rules for the Morphopedian UnovaRPG Championship. If you wish become Morphopedia's UnovaRPG Champion, ask the current Champion for a battle. If you beat him/her, you will be the new Morphopedian UnovaRPG Champion. The things you'll need: *At least 25 badges. *At least 1,000,000 EXP Points on your trainer. Items are not permitted for usage in the Morphopedian UnovaRPG Championship battles. Every person who becomes the Morphopedian UnovaRPG Champion gets one week to prepare his/her Pokemon for future challengers. This means that Morphopedian UnovaRPG Champions cannot be challenged for the Championship for the first seven days of their status as Morphopedian UnovaRPG Champion. The Seven Regions The seven regions are the the regions where you can catch Pokemon, challenge Gym Leaders and challenge the Elite 4. 'Indigo World' Indigo World is a region of 9 different maps for you to catch some basic and/or tough Pokemon. It's also a good place to start training before you challenge the Gym Leaders. 'Hoenn Leaders' Hoenn Leaders is the first region of 8 different maps where you can challenge Gym Leaders and get badges. It's also a good place to catch other Pokemon that you don't already have. 'Elite 4' Elite 4 is the 5-map region where you can challenge the Elite four and the League Champion. This region must be beaten in order for you to catch certain Legendary Pokemon. Also, there are a few Legendary Pokemon in this region, so load up on Master Balls! 'Indigo Leaders' Indigo Leaders is the second region of 8 maps where you can challenge Gym Leaders and get badges. The Gym Leaders in this region also happen to be the Gym Leaders from the Kanto Region in your GameBoy and Nintendo DS Pokemon games. There is a decent variety of tough Pokemon in this region and there are a few Legendary Pokemon. 'Johto Leaders' Johto Leaders is the third 8-map region where you can challenge Gym Leaders and get badges. There is a wider variety of Pokemon in this region and there are some Legendary Pokemon for you to catch. Also, every Gym Leader in this region has a battle team of Pokemon that are all at level 100, so you might want to train for a while before challenging them. Lastly, You need to defeat every Gym Leader in the Hoenn Leaders and Indigo Leaders regions in order to play in this region. 'Sinnoh Leaders' Sinnoh Leaders is the fourth 8-map region of Gym Leaders you can challenge. There are lots of tough Pokemon to be caught in this region and there are a few Legendary Pokemon you can catch. You need to defeat every Gym Leader in the Johto Region in order to play in this region. The Sinnoh Leaders region is the toughest region you'll ever face. The reason why is because it's a survival region. Not only does each Gym Leader's battle team consist of 5-6 Pokemon which are all at level 100, but you need to get through the region without changing you battle team and without using the Heal Centre. If you do either, the meter will reboot and you'll have to start all over again. The only way to beat the Sinnoh Leaders region is to use each Gym Leader's weaknesses against them. For example, if you're fighting an Electric-type Gym Leader, use the move Earthquake to defeat them. 'Unova League' Unova League is the fifth 8-map region of Gym Leaders you can challenge. This region has a lot of rare Pokemon and a few Legendary Pokemon for you to catch. The Gym Leaders in this region all have battle teams consisting of 6 Pokemon at level 100. You need to defeat every Gym Leader in the Sinnoh Leaders region in order to play here. If you've beaten the Sinnoh Leaders, you'll think that this region is disappointingly easy. Pokemon Moves in Alphabetical Order In this article, you will see a list of Pokemon moves that are believed to be used in UnovaRPG. Here it is. CAUTION: IF YOU MUST CHEAT ON UNOVARPG, WAIT UNTIL THIS ARTICLE HAS BEEN COMPLETED, UNLESS YOU WANT SCREWED-UP MOVES. XD #Absorb #Acid #Acid Armor #Acupressure #Aerial Ace #Aeroblast #Agility #Air Cutter #Air Slash #Amnesia #Ancientpower #Aqua Jet #Aqua Ring #Aqua Tail #Arm Thrust #Aromatherapy #Assist #Assurance #Astonish #Attack Order #Attract #Aura Sphere #Aurora Beam #Avalanche #Barrage #Barrier #Baton Pass #Beat Up #Belly Drum #Bide #Bind #Bite #Blast Bum #Blaze Kick #Blizzard #Block #Blue Fire #Body Slam #Boiling Water #Bone Club #Bone Rush #Bonemerang #Bounce #Brave Bird #Brick Break #Brine #Bubble #BubbleBeam #Bug Bite #Bug Buzz #Bulk Up #Bullet Punch #Bullet Seed #Calm Mind #Camouflage #Captivate #Charge #Charge Beam #Charm #Chatter #Clamp #Close Combat #Comet Punch #Confuse Ray #Confusion #Constrict #Conversion #Conversion 2 #Cooltrainer #Copycat #Cosmic Power #Cotton Spore #Counter #Covet #Crabhammer #Cross Chop #Cross Flame #Cross Poison #Cross Thunder #Crunch #Crush Claw #Crush Grip #Curse #Cut #Dark Pulse #Dark Void #Defend Order #Defense Curl #Defog #Destiny Bond #Detect #Dig #Disable #Discharge #Dive #Dizzy Punch #Doom Desire #Double Hit #Double Kick #Double Team #Double-edge #DoubleSlap #Draco Meteor #Dragon Claw #Dragon Dance #Dragon Pulse #Dragon Rage #Dragon Rush #DragonBreath #Drain Punch #Dream Eater #Drill Peck #DynamicPunch #Earth Power #Earthquake #Egg Bomb #Electro Ball #Embargo #Ember #Encore #Endeavor #Endure #Energy Ball #Eruption #Explosion #Extrasensory #ExtremeSpeed #Facade #Faint Attack #Fake Out #Fake Out #Fake Tears #False Swipe #FeatherDance #Feint #Fire Blast #Fire Fang #Fire Punch #Fire Spin #Fissure #Flail #Flame Wheel #Flamethrower #Flare Blitz #Flash #Flash Cannon #Flatter #Fling #Fly #Focus Blast #Focus Energy #Focus Punch #Follow Me #Force Palm #Foresight #Frenzy Plant #Frustration #Fury Attack #Fury Cutter #Fury Swipes #Future Sight #Gastro Acid #Giga Drain #Giga Impact #Glare #Grass Knot #GrassWhistle #Gravity #Growl #Growth #Grudge #Guard Swap #Guillotine #Gunk Shot #Gust #Gyro Ball #Hail #Hammer Arm #Harden #Haze #Head Smash #Headbutt #Heal Bell #Heal Block #Heal Order #Healing Wish #Heart Swap #Heat Wave #Helping Hand #Hi Jump Kick #Hidden Power #Hone Claws #Horn Attack #Horn Drill #Howl #Hydro Cannon #Hydro Pump #Hyper Beam #Hyper Fang #Hyper Voice #Hypnosis #Ice Ball #Ice Beam #Ice Fang #Ice Punch #Ice Shard #Icicle Spear #Icy Wind #Imprison #Ingrain #Iron Defence #Iron Head #Iron Tail #Last Resort #Lava Plume #Leaf Blade #Leaf Storm #Leech Life #Leech Seed #Leer #Lick #Light Screen #Lock-On #Lovely Kiss #Low Kick #Lucky Chant #Lunar Dance #Luster Purge #Last Resort #Lava Plume #Leaf Blade #Leaf Storm #Leech Life #Leech Seed #Leer #Lick #Light Screen #Lock-On #Lovely Kiss #Low Kick #Lucky Chant #Lunar Dance #Luster Purge #Judgment #Jump Kick #Karate Chop #Kinesis #Knock Off #Nasty Plot #Natural Gift #Natural Power #Needla Arm #Night Shade #Night Slash #Nightmare #Octazooka #Odor Sleuth #Ominous Wind #Outrage #Overheat #Pain Split #Pay Day #Payback #Peck #Perish Song #Petal Dance #Pin Missile #Pluck #Poison Fang #Poison Gas #Poison Jab #Poison Sting #Poison Tail #PoisonPowder #Pound #Powder Snow #Power Gem #Power Swap #Power Trick #Power Whip #Present #Protect #Psybeam #Psych Up #Psychic #Psycho Boost #Psycho Cut #Psycho Shift #Psywave #Punishment #Pursuit #Quick Attack #Rage #Rain Dance #Rapid Spin #Razor Leaf #Razor Wind #Recover #Recycle #Reflect #Refresh #Rest #Return #Revenge #Reversal #Roar #Roar of Time #Rock Blast #Rock Climb #Rock Polish #Rock Slide #Rock Smash #Rock Throw #Rock Tomb #Rock Wrecker #Role Play #Rolling Kick #Rollout #Roost #Sacred Fire #Safeguard #Sand Tomb #Sand Attack #Sandstorm #Scary Face #Scratch #Screech #Secret Power #Seed Bomb #Seed Flare #Sismic Toss #Selfdestruct #Shadow Ball #Shadow Blast #Shadow Blitz #Shadow Bolt #Shadow Break #Shadow Chill #Shadow Claw #Shadow Down #Shadow End #Shadow Fire #Shadow Force #Shadow Half #Shadow Hold #Shadow Mist #Shadow Panic #Shadow Punch #Shadow Rave #Shadow Rush #Shadow Shed #Shadow Sky #Shadow Sneak #Shadow Storm #Shadow Wave #Sharpen #Sheer Cold #Shock Wave #Signal Beam #Silver Wind #Sing #Sketch #Skill Swap #Skull Bash #Sky Attack #Sky Uppercut #Slack Off #Slam #Slash #Sleep Powder #Sleep Talk #Sludge #Sludge Bomb #SmellingSalt #Smog #SmokeScreen #Snatch #Snore #Softboiled #SolarBeam #SonicBoom #Spacial Rend #Spark #Spider Web #Spike Cannon #Spikes #Spit Up #Spite #Splash #Spore #Stealth Rock #Steel Wing #Stockpile #Stomp #Stone Edge #Strength #String Shot #Struggle #Stun Spore #Submission #Substitute #Sucker Punch #Sunny Day #Super Fang #Superpower #Supersonic #Surf #Swagger #Swallow #Sweet Kiss #Sweet Scent #Swift #Switcheroo #Swords Dance #Synthesis #Tackle #Tail Glow #Tail Whip #Tailwind #Take Down #Taunt #Teeter Dance #Teleport #Thief #Thrash #Thunder #Thunder Fang #Thunder Wave #ThunderPunch #ThunderShock #Thunderbolt #Tickle #Torment #Toxic #Toxic Spikes #Transform #Tri Attack #Trick #Trick Room #Triple Kick #Trump Card #Twineedle #Twister #U-turn #Uproar #Vacuum Wave #Vacuum-Cut #Vertical Cut #Vice Grip #Vine Whip #Vital Throw #Volt Tackle #Wake-Up Slap #Water Gun #Water Pulse #Water Sport #Water Spout #Waterfall #Weather Ball #Whirlpool #Whirlwind #Wide Guard #Will-O-Wisp #Wing Attack #Wish #Withdraw #Wood Hammer #Worry Seed #Wrap #Wring Out #X-Scissor #Yawn #Zap Cannon #Zen Headbutt Category:TV Reference Category:Pokemon Category:Morphopedia